Depois da tempestade
by Lady Athena-chan
Summary: Another yaoi/lemon! This fic is sequel to "O mau pressentimento", ok? So read that first, and after read this one! It's so much better than that!


Depois da tempestade...  
  
  
  
OBS: Esta fic é continuação de "O mau pressentimento"  
  
  
  
Sakura era já bem madura pra entender tudo. Seus quinze anos davam lhe experiência suficiente pra isso. Mas contudo, qual coração, por mais maduro e experiente, resiste à tamanha decepção? Além disso, sentia uma culpa pesando em sua consciência por achar que precisava estar feliz por seu irmão, afinal ele achou o amor de sua vida... pena que esse era o amor da vida de Sakura...  
  
Já havia uma semana passada desde aquela terrível descoberta. De tão terrível, abalou totalmente a vida da garota. Alguém consegue imaginá-la não mais acordando atrasada? Não?? Pois acreditem... agora, Sakura se levantava quase uma hora mais cedo do horário de entrada na escola, para não precisar se encontrar com Yukito e Touya  
  
A menina agora se dedicava totalmente às coisas que a faziam esquecê-los. Na escola; estudando com suas amigas; capturando cartas Clow; discutindo com Kero ou conversando com Shaoran: em tudo isso ela procurava a paz, a harmonia consigo mesma... e até conseguia, mas não a toda hora... às vezes, a noite revelava uma lua brilhante e terna, com estrelas prateadas que pareciam desaguar do céu, e tudo isso lembrava, inevitavelmente, Yukito.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
Os altos soluços de Touya eram abafados no calor dos braços de seu amante, Yukito. Este o abraçava forte, aconchegando o rapaz que chorava desolado em seu peito.  
  
A dor de Touya era muito grande. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico o fato dele ter para si o amor que sempre sonhou com Yuki, e perder a linda fraternidade e amizade que havia em sua irmã.  
  
___ Yuki,_ Touya engole o choro, mas ainda tem seu rosto no peito de Yukito_ ela nunca vai me perdoar por ter roubado-lhe seu amor!  
  
___ Ela não me amava... era só um sentimento infantil, não se preocupe..._ um tanto quanto "absurdo" isso que ele disse, mas...  
  
Touya tira seu rosto do peito de Yuki e o olha zangado.  
  
___ Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Yukito!_ ele assusta seu amor com o tom de voz, mas continua_ Minha irmã não é uma criança! ___ Claro, não foi isso..._ ele tenta se explicar  
  
___ Assim você parece um insensível!_ o moreno continua alterado.  
  
___ Desculpe..._ Yukito diz, ainda assustado.  
  
No olho a olho em que se encontravam, Yuki repara numa lágrima descendo pelo olho esquerdo de Touya, e seu queixo começando a tremer. Prevendo o choro, Yukito volta a encaixar a cabeça de seu amor no conforto de seu peito, para que este pudesse aliviar suas angústias.  
  
Tão pouco tempo de relacionamento, e uma crise tão feia para enfrentarem. Apesar de saberem que, obviamente, um relacionamento entre os dois não era comum, e que mais hora menos hora eles teriam que enfrentar tal situação, não podiam imaginar que seriam postos em teste em tão pouco tempo! Eles definitivamente não estavam preparados pra essa barra! Nem Yukito, e muito menos Touya.  
  
___ Meu amor,_ diz o rapaz banhado em prata_ vamos dormir... amanhã é outro dia, e você já vai estar melhor.  
  
"Cada dia está mais difícil... o que me alenta é ter você ao meu lado..." _ Touya pensa, afagando os braços de seu amor.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
"HÁ, HÁ, HÁ, HÁ, HÁ !!!_ gargalhadas de uma voz máscula e grossa, sarcástica e aterradora, eram ouvidas incessantemente, enquanto, num lugar totalmente negro, iluminado por chamas de cor laranja vivo, que faiscavam propositalmente na jovem indefesa, brotavam dois seres diabólicos. Eram Kerberus e Yue! Mas... Yue tinha seus lindos cabelos prateados... vermelhos! Pareciam serpentes! E elas se enrolavam naquele corpo... lindo corpo agora com formas que lembravam o inferno, numa mistura de sensualidade amaldiçoada com o fogo do reino do pecado... seus olhos, meu Deus! Olhos de cobra, e das venenosas! Que horror! Yue não era mais a bela lua! E Kerberus! Um lindo tigre transformado numa amedrontadora pantera negra, de olhos vermelhos, tão intensos que pareciam poder derramar lágrimas de sangue! E os dois, olhavam a jovem impiedosamente, devorando-a com expressões malignas! O que pode ter acontecido??! De repente, o maligno Yue fez surgir chamas na palma de suas mãos. Essas chamas se expandiram e tornaram-se uma só nas mãos daquele ser terrível, e mostrando... oh, não! De novo não! Aquele beijo, não! Aquele beijo que a jovem presenciou há pouco tempo, e que transformou sua vida num... inferno! Desesperada, a jovem não agüenta:  
  
___ Meu Deus! O que está acontecendooooooooo....!!!"  
  
TRIM, TRIM, TRIM, TRIM, TRIM.......  
  
___ Hn...._ bendito despertador que acordara Sakura. Atônita, de olhos arregalados mirando o teto, a menina se acalmava. Relaxava seu corpo, e sentia seu rosto esfriar... então ela tocou sua própria face, e constatou estar encharcada, de lágrimas, assim como seu ouvido e também o travesseiro. Depois de se dar conta do que havia acontecido, ela finalmente "acordou" e se levantou.  
  
___ Kero..._ ela, meio zonza, procurava seu bichinho amigo, e nem o notou misturado com os ursinhos de pelúcia; assim, dormindo, parecia um deles...  
  
Ela então despreocupou-se e foi ao banheiro, para tomar banho.  
  
Banho tomado, ela voltou ao seu quarto para se vestir. Quando terminou de colocar seu uniforme, penteou seus cabelos, colocou uma boina da qual ela gostava muito e, tudo pronto, ela buscou em sua mochila um pedaço de papel e uma caneta. No papel escreveu:  
  
"Kero, se você acordar a tempo, vá até a escola na hora do intervalo. Preciso te contar sobre um pesadelo que tive esta noite. Beijos, Sakura"  
  
************  
  
  
  
A límpida e ofuscante luz do sol iluminava o rosto do ser enluarado e seu companheiro. Yukito cerra firme os olhos acostumados ao breu durante o sono, e depois tenta abrí-los vagarosamente, acostumando-os novamente à luz do dia. Ele olha ao relógio, e, com muita má vontade, aceita o fato de que tem que se levantar. Então ele acorda Touya com um beijinho nos lábios.  
  
Ao abrir os olhos e reconhecer Yuki a sua frente, Touya sorri e pergunta com uma linda carinha de menino preguiçoso:  
  
___ Já está na hora de acordar?  
  
___ Digamos que a hora de acordar foi há uns cinco minutos atrás..._ brinca Yukito, e logo em seguida o beija de novo.  
  
___ Bom dia, Touya..._ ele sorri  
  
___ Ótimo dia, porque estamos juntos!_ ao dizer isso ele se lembra de Sakura, mas ignora este pensamento.  
  
___ Vamos, levante-se._ Yuki diz a ele, já se levantando.  
  
Touya se espreguiça de um modo muito gostoso enquanto Yukito vai deixando o quarto em direção ao banheiro. O moreno logo depois vai também. Enquanto Yukito escovava os dentes, Touya lavava seu rosto.  
  
___ Ai, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça...  
  
___ É normal._ disse o outro depois de cuspir a espuma da pasta_ Você chorou muito ontem antes de dormir, por isso está assim.  
  
___ Ai, nem me lembre disso.  
  
___ Foi mal, Touya, eu...  
  
___ Calma!_ diz Touya rindo, já com a escova coberta de pasta na boca_ Foi só modo de dizer.  
  
___ Ah..._ compreende Yukito  
  
Touya escova os dentes e Yuki penteia o cabelo. Logo depois, os dois voltam pro quarto e terminam de se arrumar, ficando prontos em minutos, e lindos!  
  
___ Sabe, Yuki... uma das coisas que mais me incomodam é ficar tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe da minha irmã.  
  
Eles saem, e já na rua, Yukito diz:  
  
___ É, meu bem, eu também me sinto péssimo, e ainda tenho que suportar a culpa de ser a pessoa de quem a Sakura gostava tanto._ ele friza o 'gostava'  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
Sobre o enorme campo verde que havia no colégio, Kero voava procurando por Sakura. Mas estava tudo vazio. O sinal parecia não ter batido ainda.  
  
___ Ih,_ diz o bichinho pairando estático- acho que eu cheguei um pouco cedo demais.  
  
Analisando sua 'situação', ele acha melhor sair do colégio pra não correr o risco de ser descoberto, o que não seria nada legal...  
  
Quase dez minutos de espera depois, o sinal bate. Em questão de instantes, todo o lugar foi tomado por crianças e adolescentes estudantes do lugar. Com seus olhinhos ávidos, Kero reconheceu sua protegida e Tomoyo se dirigindo a uma árvore. Muito, mas MUITO cuidadosamente ele foi até lá, se escondendo atrás de plantas, árvores, correndo.... enfim....  
  
___ Olá, Sakura, bom dia!  
  
___ Oi, Kero._ a menina o cumprimenta, naquele desânimo 'habitual'_ Bom dia.  
  
___ Bom..._ ele olha ao redor desconfiado, depois se senta de frente a Sakura_ estou aqui. Agora me conte o tal pesadelo.  
  
Sakura fica hesitante por um momento, recobrando daquele sonho que a deixara mais angustiada do que já estava. E isso era mau.  
  
___ Eu sonhei com você, Kero.  
  
O bichinho fica surpreso, e a garota continua:  
  
___ Só que você era Kerberus_ ele fica mais surpreso ainda_ e com Yue também.  
  
___ Tá._ diz ele_ E onde está o pesadelo?  
  
A menina o olha já chorosa, e responde:  
  
___ Nós estávamos no inferno.  
  
___ No inferno???_ indaga o bichano, confuso_ Mas... como...?  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
O dia demorara a passar como todos os outros. E aquele clima que havia se instalado entre as três partes envolvidas naquela descoberta, parecia ter tomado toda a cidade de Tomoeda.  
  
Kero o tempo todo procurou um significado para o pesadelo de Sakura, além do óbvio, claro. Mas não encontrou nenhuma explicação que se encaixasse naquilo.  
  
Já a garota, ficou com Tomoyo a tarde inteira na mansão dos Li. Ela se divertiu bastante lá; seus amigos a fizeram esquecer de tudo naquela disputa de natação incessável que inventaram. E, para não estragar o dia voltando pra casa, Sakura decidiu dormir na casa de Shaoran e Meiling, com Tomoyo também. E, a partir daí é que a noite ficou interessante...  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
Touya e Yuki chegaram tarde em casa. As aulas de educação física duraram a tarde toda, porém os dois não reclamaram. Era bom fazer exercícios juntos e além disso, voltar pra casa pra encarar a frieza de Sakura não era boa idéia. Mas, quando chegaram, descobriram que a irmã de Touya passou o dia inteiro fora e que também não dormiria em casa. Isso machucou um pouco o coração do primogênito, pois ele sabia que Sakura fazia isso para não vê-lo e nem ficar perto dele.  
  
Em compensação.... eles não iriam ficar com dor na consciência se algo acontecesse agora à noite... e ia acontecer, pelo menos se dependesse de Yukito.  
  
___ Touya, se você não fizer nada, quem vai fazer sou eu!!_ exclamou seriamente o de cabelos prateados.  
  
A cama de casal do quarto de Touya separava os dois. De um lado, o moreno permanecia imóvel apenas a olhar Yukito, que por sua vez demonstrava uma seriedade anormal (completamente!). Na verdade ele estava irritado por "querer e não poder", e resolveu dar um basta nisso.  
  
___ Ah é, Yukito... Quero ver..._ diz Touya virando-se de costas para seu companheiro.  
  
Das duas uma: ou ele não pensou antes de falar isso, ou ele queria ver até onde Yukito era bonzinho... devido ao sorriso malicioso que surgira no rosto de Touya, provavelmente a segunda...  
  
Ao ouvir a provocação, o sangue do rapaz prateado ferveu como nunca antes. Seu membro reagiu imediatamente ficando bem rijo, enquanto ele ia a passos largos até Touya e o jogava na cama de bruços.  
  
O pior de tudo é que o moreno ria muito, satisfeito por tê-lo tirado do sério, e isso o deixava mais nervoso e excitado. Touya não perdia por esperar.  
  
Yukito deitou-se por cima de Touya, afastou seus cabelos e começou a beijar- lhe desesperadamente o pescoço, enquanto esfregava seu pênis nas nádegas dele. Logo as gargalhadas do moreno deram lugar a gemidos e sussurros, e sua ereção já se mostrava saliente, mas comprimida contra o colchão.  
  
As mãos de Yukito procuravam a abertura da calça de Touya. Mas era um tanto complicado abrí-la naquelas circunstâncias, então ele se ajoelhou com as pernas de Touya entre as suas, e este levantou um pouco seu quadril para poder desabotoar a calça. Quando ele desabotoou, Yukito puxou a calça e tirou-a do corpo de seu amado, e logo depois tirou também sua cueca, deixando aquele magnífico bumbum à mostra e convidando-o para penetrá-lo...  
  
Yukito acariciou e massageou as nádegas de Touya, com uma expressão perversa no rosto. Então ele parou. Touya olhou por sobre os ombros, surpreso, mas Yuki estava apenas tirando sua própria calça, e depois sua cueca. Outro sorriso malicioso despontou no rosto do moreno, que aconchegou- se mais no colchão, preparando-se para o que estava por vir.  
  
O rapaz de cabelos prata se masturbou um pouco, olhando e admirando sua presa bem ali na sua frente, prestes a ser devorada impiedosamente. Ainda se masturbando, ele chupou seu próprio dedo, deixando-o bem molhadinho, para depois o aproximar bem do ânus de Touya, que se assustou ao sentir aquele dedo úmido em sua entrada. É que ele esperava outra coisa...  
  
Yukito penetrou o dedo em Touya, arrancando-lhe um gemido baixinho, seguido de um suspiro e um sussurro:  
  
___ Ah, isso é tão bom... mas eu quero outra coisa...  
  
O rapaz que ainda se masturbava, sentiu uma pontinha de seu orgasmo ao ouvir tal coisa da boca de seu amante; resolveu então fazer o que tinha que fazer logo de uma vez.  
  
Lubrificou com sua própria saliva a cabeça de seu pênis, e apoiando-se em um só braço, dirigiu-o até a entrada virgem de Touya e começou à forçar. O moreno ajeitou-se na cama e levantou mais uma vez seu quadril para facilitar.  
  
Cuidadosamente, apesar de todo sua vontade, Yuki forçava seu membro à entrar em Touya. Este controlava a dor que começava à sentir, mas sua excitação era bem maior, então ele não tinha tanta dificuldade em se conter.  
  
Pouco a pouco, o caçador tinha sua presa mais para si, e então ele se retirou, e, de uma vez, penetrou com toda sua fome de luxúria. Por um momento, Touya não conseguiu suportar a dor, na investida de seu amante, mas logo voltando a controlá-la como antes.  
  
Mesmo já dentro de Touya, Yukito movia-se delicadamente, esperando que ele se acostumasse com auqela nova experiência e também segurando seu orgasmo cada vez mais iminente.  
  
E assim que ouviu os primeiros gemidos de prazer da boca do moreno, o rapaz aumentou a velocidade e a intensidade das estocadas. Logo, ele também gemia de prazer, agora apoiado sobre os dois braços, fazendo uma espécie de flexão, e garantindo movimentos precisos na transa.  
  
Só que Touya não estava se contentando com o ritmo controlado de Yukito.  
  
___ Desse jeito você não vai chegar à lugar nenhum Yuki...  
  
___ E quem disse, que eu quero... chegar a algum lugar agora..._ ele disse entre ofegos  
  
___ Mas eu quero! Põe força nisso, Yukito!_ "ordenou" Touya, agoniado, querendo ser castigado.  
  
___ Ah... eu não vou agüentar se fizer isso...  
  
___ Não interessa... vai!  
  
Ainda hesitante, Yukito se viu obrigado à fazer o que o moreno pedia, se ele não se importava em não ter um orgasmo... tudo bem...  
  
Sentindo o ritmo aumentar drásticamente, Touya gemia mais e mais, suando e se contorcendo de prazer.  
  
Por sua vez, Yukito perdera as forças para controlar-se como fazia há poucos minutos atrás. Aquilo lhe dava tanto prazer que nem seus braços agüentavam mais o peso de seu próprio corpo, com a intensidade das investidas. E muito menos tinha força para conter seu clímax.  
  
___ Touya, não dá mais pra... pra..._ não deu tempo de terminar a frase.  
  
O êxtase veio tão forte, que o permitiu apenas uma única última estocada bem forte, antes de derrubá-lo sobre o corpo de seu parceiro.  
  
Após alguns segundos de orgasmo, seu corpo relaxou por inteiro. Esgotado, ele disse:  
  
___ Eu disse que não ia agüentar.  
  
___ Você está ouvindo alguém recalmar?  
  
___ Não, mas...  
  
___ Então pronto.  
  
___ Yukito estava com o rosto virado para o lado oposto ao que Touya olhava. Ele afastou-se um pouco, para virar o rosto para ele, e o olhou nos olhos, que no entanto estavam fechados. ___ Você nem teve seu orgasmo._ disse ele, num tom culposo  
  
___ Não?_ o moreno questionou, ainda sem abrir os olhos, mas com um sorriso irônico no rosto.  
  
Touya fez menção de levantar-se, e Yukito então se levantou do corpo dele. O moreno rolou para o lado, daí o rapaz de cabelos prata percebeu que havia uma mancha na região onde estav o membro de seu companheiro, e que parecia mesmo ser seu gozo.  
  
Touya sorriu de novo.  
  
___ Foi muito bom, Yuki. Parabéns.  
  
Yuki também riu, e partiu pra cima de seu amor beijando-o intensamente.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
___ Touya, ande logo! Está parecendo sua irmã...  
  
O rapaz enluarado, devidamente vestido com o uniforme do colégio, esperava na rua com sua bicicleta por Touya, que ainda não havia saído de casa.  
  
___ Credo, que pressa!_ o moreno exclamou lá de dentro.  
  
___ Sabia que estamos atrasados?  
  
___ Não estamos atrasados._ Touya chegava ao portão  
  
___ E você não está de relógio...  
  
Touya dá uma risadinha amarela ao sair na rua e encontrar Yuki.  
  
___ Vamos então._ diz ele, já se postando ao lado de outro para irem.  
  
Eles percorreram a distância da casa de Touya até o colégio em tempo recorde, para não correrem o risco de ficarem para fora. Pois não adiantou nada...  
  
Ao ver o portão fechado, Yukito olhou feio pra cara do moreno.  
  
___ Ah, seu monstrengo, tá vendo, nós não estávamos atrasados, ne?!!_ ele se proximou do portão trancado, depois da grade, e observou os vários alunos lá dentro. Touya não respondeu ao xingamento, que era mais de zoeira do que de nervoso. Ele também se aproximou da grade, ao lado de Yukito.  
  
___ Vê a Sakura?_ ele perguntou.  
  
___ Não...  
  
Touya estava preocupado com sua irmã. Não sabia se estava melhor, se tinha dormido bem... daria tudo tudo neste momento simplesmente para abraçá-la e assegurar que estava bem. Ela fazia uma imensa falta.... O moreno se virou de costas para o interior do colégio.  
  
___ Ali... lá está ela._ Yukito cutucou o outro, e ele se virou novamente para vê-la. Não disse nada, apenas observou sua irmã indo com Tomoyo em direção às escadas que levavam às salas de aula.  
  
___ Ela nem parece sentir nossa falta._ Touya comenta com muito pesar, seus olhos turvando em lágrimas.  
  
Yukito não se manifestou, para evitar falar outra bobagem como antes. E também, ele concordava com seu amor. Sakura se mostrava tão fria como ele jamais havia visto. Não imaginava que ela era capaz de guardar tanta mágoa no coração. Muitíssimo diferente do que ela sempre mostrou ser. Parecia outra pessoa no mesmo corpo. Yuki se virou de costas para a escola, juntamente com Touya.  
  
___ Acho que deveríamos falar com ela.  
  
O outro nada comentou.  
  
___ Do jeito que está não pode continuar! Ninguém vive assim, ela não pode continuar fingindo que nós morremos! Não é justo! Todo mundo erra na vida, e ela não pode nos dar uma sentença de morte pelo o que aconteceu._ ele faz uma pausa, mas Touya continua calado_ Eu sei que a forma como ela descobriu tudo foi o fator que a deixou neste estado, mas não foi nossa culpa, aconteceu! Simplesmente... aconteceu...  
  
Touya estava muito compenetrado, porém prestara atenção em tudo o que Yukito dissera. Se surpreendeu bastante com seu desabafo, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu pena.... mas nada podia fazer, já que a recíproca era totalmente verdadeira, e ele não podia ajudar nem a si mesmo...  
  
Yukito estava alterado, nervoso. Sua compreensão começava a chegar ao limite, e não mais entendia tanta agressividade por parte da irmã de seu amor. Angustiado, ele resolveu ir embora, indo até sua bicicleta estacionada na guia e subindo nela.  
  
___ Você vem?_ perguntou ele, meio que rudemente.  
  
Touya fez menção de responder, quando os dois ouviram um grito feminino muito alto vindo da escola. Eles imediatamente olharam para lá, e logo em seguida viram as vidraças de uma sala se quebrarem numa espécie de explosão.  
  
___ É a classe da Sakura!_ exclamou Touya, visivelmente alterado.  
  
___ Tem certeza?!  
  
___ Absoluta!  
  
Yuki saltou da bicicleta rapidamente, derrubando-a no chão, e se agarrou na grade, como o outro já fazia.  
  
Outra explosão aconteceu naquela sala, uma explosão de luz, seguido por mais gritos apavorados, e uma enorme agitação na parte térrea do colégio, onde pessoas corriam para o segundo andar para ver o que estava acontecendo.  
  
___ Meu Deus, o que é que está acontecendo!?_ o rapaz prateado indagou apavorado.  
  
Touya viu as escadas serem tomadas por centenas de pessoas que desciam desesperadas, fugindo do que acontecia. Mas não viu Sakura.  
  
___ Cadê minha irmã!?!_ ele gritou deseperado  
  
___ Temos que entrar lá!_ Yukito alertou, já escalando a grade. O moreno fez o mesmo, e os dois pularam dentro do campo verde do colégio, que estava sendo evacuado, e correram rapidamente até o pátio.  
  
___ É uma carta, Yukito, selvagem!_ disse ele, ofegando.  
  
Yukito consentiu com silêncio.  
  
Desviando das muitas pessoas que se atropelavam até a entrada, ou saída, da escola, eles conseguiram chegar às escadas, subindo-as de três em três degraus e depois correndo até a sala de Sakura.  
  
Ao pararem na porta, se depararam com a garota e Shaoran lutando contra uma carta selvagem, como o irmão dela já havia previsto.  
  
___ Shaoran!_ ela gritou alertando seu amigo contra uma investida da carta, que parecia realmente nervosa. Ele desviou prontamente.  
  
___ O que aconteceu aqui, Sakura!?_ Yukito perguntou, preocupado.  
  
A menina percebeu a presença de Yuki e seu irmão, e acabou se distraindo. A carta aproveitou a distração para atacá-la.  
  
___ Sakura! Cuidado!!_ Touya gritou  
  
Sakura gritou também ao ver a carta enfurecida vindo em sua direção, mas Shaoran impediu o ataque com uma magia feita de súbito, porém muito eficaz.  
  
___ Obrigado Shaoran!_ ela agradeceu, se refazendo do susto.  
  
A carta enraivesceu-se mais ainda, e fez de Shaoran novamente seu alvo. Mas Sakura foi mais rápida, e iniciou o ritual para prendê-la.  
  
Do lado de fora da sala, outro clarão foi visto, e, com os ditos mágicos da Card Captor, a trabalhosa carta foi presa.  
  
Exausta, ela caiu ao chão, e Touya correu para ampará-la.  
  
___ Sakura... minha irmã..._ disse ele baixinho, com a garota nos braços_ você está bem?  
  
Ela ofegava, com seu rosto delicado num rubor vivo, fervendo e suando, e seu corpo tenso e trêmulo. Não respondeu à pergunta do irmão.  
  
Shaoran, nervoso pela presença dos dois rapazes ali, colocou a carta Sakura junto com as coisas da mesma e saiu.  
  
Yukito continuou na mesma.  
  
___ Você está bem, Sakura?!_ Touya repetiu a pergunta.  
  
A garota novamente não respondeu, e começou à se mexer como querendo se livrar do irmão. Ele não entendeu, ainda mais quando ela tirou seus braços de si e, com esforço se levantou.  
  
___ Sakura...  
  
Ela não deu ouvidos e saiu da sala, passando por Yukito bem arrediamente. Mas não andou muito no colégio já vazio, e antes de chegar na escada, sentiu seu braço ser agarrado.  
  
___ Pense bem no que está fazendo, Sakura!_ Yukito disse sériamente, mas irritado, olhando nos frios olhos verdes da menina.  
  
Ela o ignorou também, se soltou e desceu.  
  
___ Sakura, pare! Você não vai embora antes de resolvermos esta situação de uma vez por todas!_ Yukito exclamou.  
  
Sem resultados, Yukito se viu obrigado à fazer algo que não gostaria, mas que seria o único jeito de parar a menina.  
  
O irmão de sakura apareceu no topo da escada, e viu quando Yukito se transformou no magnífico Yue.  
  
O ser da Lua, com magia enfim, conseguiu parar Sakura, bloqueando com sua energia todas as possíveis saídas do colégio, inclusive pelo céu.  
  
A garota parou perplexa ao perceber que não sairia dali tão cedo. Ela se virou para Yue e Touya que vinham em sua direção.  
  
___ Traidores! Traidores mentirosos!! Eu odeio vocês!!!  
  
Uma outra pessoa apareceu no pátio onde estavam; Shaoran, que ainda não havia saído e assustou-se com os gritos de Sakura. Surpreendeu-se ainda mais ao ver Yue.  
  
___ Sakura, deixe de ser infantil, pare de agir como vítima!_ exclamou o sempre sério Yue.  
  
___ E o que eu sou senão a própria?! Culpada!?!  
  
___ E nós somos?_ retrucou seu irmão  
  
___ Não, vocês são os santos!_ exclamou ela, usnado de ironia.  
  
___ Quando um acidente acontece, menina, não há culpados..._ o lindo Yue afirmou.  
  
___ Quer dizer então que vocês dois estavam se beijando por acidente?!_ mais uma vez o tom sarcástico.  
  
___ O acidente foi você ter sabido da forma como soube.  
  
Um breve silêncio surge quando Sakura começa a chorar.  
  
___ Eu te amava Yue... meu primeiro amor, tão grande que mal cabia no meu coração..._ ela soluçava alto, e desesperadamente_ Quanto a você, Touya... que decepção... eu... eu... _ ela não agüenta, se ajoelhando no chão, curvando-se escondendo o rosto e abafando seu choro.  
  
Shaoran, que até agora só assistia à discussão, correu para consolar sua grande amiga. Touya também não suportou ver sua irmã, a qual amava tanto, chorar tão amarguradamente, mas quando tentou se aproximar, foi impedido por Shaoran.  
  
___ O que você pensa que está fazendo?!_ gritou o moreno ao garoto que se entrepunha aos dois.  
  
___ Você não merece a irmã maravilhosa que te, traidor!_ respondeu imediatamente.  
  
___ Olha como fala comigo, garoto! E sai da minha frente!_ Touya tentou tirá-lo do caminho, mas Shaoran também era forte.  
  
___ Você não vai chegar perto dela!  
  
Nervoso, o irmão da menina armou um soco, mas ao desferí-lo contra Shaoran, este desviou-se e, num contra-golpe, acertou em cheio seu estômago Touya se afastou, curvado e sem ar, gemendo um pouco de dor.  
  
Sakura percebeu o que acontecera, e se levantou assustada. Viu seu irmão partir pra cima de shaoran, e os dois traverem uma luta desnecessária, e que só serviu para deixar a garota mais desesperada ainda.  
  
Yue ao ver a briga, armou uma magia que separasse os dois. Porém, antes que pudesse lançá-la, ele viu e ouviu Sakura dizer:  
  
___ "Chave que guarda o poder das trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-vos à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão! Liberte- se!"  
  
Sua chave mágica transformou-se no 1º báculo, que foi devidamente posicionado para o próximo passo.  
  
___ "Carta do Tempo, liberte-se!"  
  
Ao perceberem que Sakura estava usando magia, Shaoran e Touya pararam de brigar, e olharam sem entender a menina.  
  
___ O que pretende fazer, Sakura?!_ indagou Yue.  
  
Como resposta, a garota, decidida, olhou aos três com seriedade e frieza.  
  
___ "Carta do Tempo, faça-nos voltar ao dia em que minha vida se tornou este caos, em nome de Sakura!"  
  
___ Não, Sakura!!!_ Yue não pôde reagir, outra intensa luz se formou ofuscando a vista das quatro pessoas que ali estavam.  
  
E então, a carta fez o que lhe foi mandado.  
  
************  
  
  
  
No telhado de uma casa de dois andares. Esse era o lugar onde Kero se encontrava. E Essa casa... era a casa de Sakura.  
  
Kero parecia muito chateado; cabecinha baixa, olhar vagamente fixo, no nada, as mãos entrelaçadas comprimindo os lábios como quem pensa na solução para algum problema.  
  
Repentinamente ele olha pra trás; uma janela que se encontrava às suas costas.  
  
___ Ué, que barulho foi esse?_ pausa_ Será que veio lá de dentro?  
  
A janela e a cortina estavam fechadas. Não se podia ver nada.  
  
___ Que estranho..._ voltando à olhar para baixo, ele vê o motivo de toda sua preocupação. Então ele desca rapidamente ao seu encontro.  
  
___ Sakura!_ grita ele.  
  
A menina pára e o vê.  
  
___ Kero!? Onde você estava???_ exclama ela preocupada, mas não obtém resposta, só uma bronca:  
  
___ Onde 'eu' estava?? Eu estava aqui te esperando até agora! Você sumiu!!  
  
Sakura não respondeu, mas também não estava com paciência de discutir com o bichano agora.  
  
___ Ah, Kero, tudo bem, depois eu falo com você. Estou com pressa..._ diz ela indo pra casa correndo.  
  
___ Sakura!_ Kero ainda a chama.  
  
Ela nem olha e continua correndo. Tomoyo e Meiling a acompanharam na corrida. Shaoran ainda fala:  
  
___ Não adianta, Kero... nada impede uma Sakura curiosa e com pressa..._ e corre também.  
  
De sopetão, Sakura entra em sua casa. Tudo quieto. Um silêncio mórbido quebrado apenas pelos passos de Tomoyo, Meiling e Shaoran que chegavam. Mas, seu coração estava como um radar, que começou a apitar e indicar o segundo andar. A menina nunca tivera a intuição tão forte como agora. Isso definitivamente não era normal, e nem mero acaso... e ela estava perto de saber por que.  
  
Sakura subiu muito rápido as escadas, assim como as duas meninas e Shaoran.  
  
E então, mesmo antes de Sakura chegar ao corredor, um barulho foi ouvido: a câmera de Tomoyo espatifou-se no chão, quando a menina tropeçou num degrau e caiu.  
  
___ Tomoyo!_ Shaoran gritou indo amparar a menina_ Você se machucou?!  
  
Sakura, do mesmo jeito que subiu rápido, desceu mais rápido ainda para ajudar sua amiga.  
  
___ Ai, Tomoyo, seu joelho está sangrando...  
  
___ Tudo bem... ai!_ a menina machucada gritou ao tentar mexer a perna_ Ai, minha perna dói muito!!  
  
___ Calma, Tomoyo..._ disse Meiling  
  
No topo da escada, apareceram Touya e Yukito.  
  
___ O que aconteceu?_ perguntou o irmão mais velho de Sakura ao ver a amiga dela caída na escada.  
  
___ Ela trpeçou e caiu._ respondeu Meiling  
  
___ Eu não consigo mexer minha perna!_ gritou Tomoyo  
  
___ Vamos levá-la á um hospital!_ disse Yukito se dirigindo à menina e pegando-a com muito cuidado no colo.  
  
************  
  
  
  
Dois dias depois do episódio com Tomoyo, na terça-feira, Touya despedia-se de seu pai para ir à escola. Sakura já havia ido porque tinha que chegar um pouco mais cedo... milagrosamente, ela não havia se atrasado...  
  
No caminho, como todos os dias, encontrou-se com Yukito para irem juntos.  
  
___ Bom dia, meu amor!_ disse o sempre sorridente Yukito.  
  
___ Ótimo dia, porque estamos juntos!_ exclamou o também sorridente Touya.  
  
___ É... mas quase fomos descobertos..._ observou o de cabelos prata, andando ao lado de seu companheiro.  
  
___ Foi por pouco... que coisa, não?_ eles riem.  
  
___ Onde está Sakura?  
  
___ Já foi para a aula, tinha que chegar mais cedo hoje. E ela nem se atrasou!_ comenta o moreno, meio que debochando  
  
Yuki ri.  
  
___ Nossa... eu não consigo imaginá-la não mais acordando atrasada! Só se alguma coisa terrível acontecesse.  
  
___ Tem toda razão.  
  
  
  
FIM  
  
  
  
Nota da autora- Que bom! Nossa Sakura teve um final feliz depois de tanta confusão!^__^  
  
Só lamento pela Tomoyo.. hehe *^^* Particularmente, acho que a segunda parte(esta), está bem melhor que a primeira. Mas eu quero saber a opinião de vcs, ok? Me escrevam =]!!  
  
athenakof74@hotmail.com 


End file.
